


When You Wish Upon A Star

by theficisalie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theficisalie/pseuds/theficisalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson is falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wish Upon A Star

Just before he’s about to hit the ground, he sees the north star wink at him.

What a bitch.

The old familiar song starts playing between his ears, in that space between _Story_ and _Brooke_ where two distinct universes live, side by side, touching in enough places that you would think they’d been sewn into one.

_When you wish upon a star..._

Shut up.

_Makes no difference who you are._

The hatter, rightly mad, rolls his eyes and waits for the cold smack of the ground, which is never to come. His curse is to live forever, trapped inside memories that only he seems to remember. Trapped inside a house with walls and windows that mock him. It makes no difference to anyone else who he is, but he remembers.

“I’m Jefferson,” he says.

“Of course you are, dear,” says the north star. “Your time’s not up yet.”

Again. What. A. Bitch.

“Anything your heart desires,” says the north star, still sing-songly.

“I want to go home,” Jefferson says.

“Well, except that,” she says.

Naturally.


End file.
